1. The Field of the Invention
Example embodiments disclosed herein are related to wireless power transfer, for example for charging electronic devices, such as mobile devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In an increasingly mobile world, it now common for a user to have one or more mobile devices such as phones or laptop computers that he or she uses regularly while away from home or the office. Such mobile use of the devices often requires use of a charged battery to power the devices. Prolonged use of the batteries depletes the batteries, which then need to be recharged in order to continue providing power to the devices.
In order to recharge the batteries, it is often necessary to find an electrical outlet or other suitable charging mechanism that is convenient to the user of a device. However, even if a convenient electrical outlet can be found, this requires that the user have a wired charger that is compatible with the device and is also compatible with the electrical outlet. In many instances, the user will not have the wired charger with him or her because wired chargers can be bulky and thus not easy to carry around. In those instances where the user does have a wired charger, there may not be a compatible electrical outlet available for use, especially if the user is traveling in a foreign country.
Wireless power transfer is a technology that can wirelessly transfer power to the device without the need for the wired charger and regardless of location. This technology can be used to charge the device batteries using a signal that is delivered to the device wirelessly.